Millennium wars
by mistyagami
Summary: An alternate Yu-Gi-Oh! universe were Yami Bakura isn't the only spirit out for the millennium items, loosely follows the Yu-Gi-Oh! cannon with slight differences. (Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!) Warning: I might screw up the card game rules.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Millennium Key**

 _5,000 years ago when the pyramids were young, kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the 7 millennium items._

 **Egypt- 8 years before the millennium puzzles completion**

Egypt, were the sun is unforgiving and the sand is seemingly endless. An 8 year old Tea Gardner is here with her family on business, the kind of boring business that would put a child to sleep. All of them had been walking through the bazaar looking for the stand Tea's fathers business partner owned. As the family walked they saw the stares the merchants and civilians were giving them, they were outsiders in this land after all. Suits and t-shirts tend to stand out in a place were people wear robes and ceremonial garbs.

Tea was getting extremely bored holding her mothers hand and extremely tired of busy consumers bumping into her. She missed her friend Yugi, he was the very first friend she had made since moving to Domino City. Tea's family was always moving because of her father's job, and she hated it. Always moving meant she couldn't really get to know anyone before being told to box up her things, the next town awaits her father always told her. Tea's mom on the other hand was a different story, she liked being constantly on the move, this was probably because she hated staying in one place for too long.

Finally Tea's father found the stand his business partner owned, on the inside Tea was angry, why couldn't this guy's stand be in the front of the bazaar and not all the way in the back. Tea's mother turned her head to look down at Tea, she had an annoyed look on her face which was understandable, walking through the unforgiving sun and sand would sour anyone's mood. Tea's father waved to his partner and showed hem the briefcase he was also carrying with him.

"Mr. Seth, it good see you." ,said Tea's father.

"Ah, it good to see you too, Mr. Gardner." ,replied Mr. Seth.

Both men gave each other the typical businessmen handshake before discussing projects Tea couldn't even begin to understand. The whole scenes in front of Tea was strange, her father the outsider in a business suit was rubbing elbows with the robed man of the land. Tea could however tell that this conversation was going to go on for hours, could this be anymore boring.

Tea looked up at her mother who had been very quiet throughout their family trip, this was weird to Tea since normally her mother is a chatterbox. "Hey mom." ,said Tea.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I'm super board, can I go look at the other stands or something?"

Tea's mom put her hand to her chin in thought, "I guess so, but stay in the bazaar, your still just a kid."

"I am not a kid!" ,Tea said in an annoyed tone.

Tea's mom just started to chuckle, "Last time I checked 8 means your still a kid."

Tea now had a huge tick mark on her head, she hated being called a kid. Tea began to walk off and explore the rest of the bazaar while hearing her mother reminding her to stay in the bazaar. As Tea walked around she finally took notice of everything the bazaar had to offer, there was clothing, food, tools, toys, and jewelry. All of this stuff looked great but none of it wowed her in any way, until something caught her eye, or rather someone. Tea noticed a man with Egyptian robes, a white cape and headpiece, with golden circle earrings, and a golden key around his neck. For some reason seeing that key made Tea compelled to follow this man.

Tea began so follow the garbed man while trying to stay as unnoticeable as possible. The garbed man continued walking until he was about to leave the bazaar, Tea knew she should listen to her mother and not leave the bazaar, but something about that key made her continue following the mysterious man. The garbed man stopped walking when he came near a flight of stairs that lead underground, he surveyed the area to make sure he wasn't being fallowed before he walked down the stairs. Luckily for Tea she remained hidden behind some barrels that were left out in the open. Tea walked up to the stairs but couldn't see the bottom of them, there was nothing but darkness.

 _'Maybe it was a bad idea to follow a mysterious stranger to wherever these stairs lead.'_ ,Tea thought to herself.

Even though Tea was scared she came this far, and was going to go the rest of the way. Tea took a deep breath before making her way down the stairs and into the darkness. The bottom of the stairs was dark and eerie, the only light tea had was the suns rays poking through the cracks in this catacomb like structure. As Tea continued to walk she started to wonder where the garbed man had gone, he couldn't have gotten that far this quickly could he? Tea was broken from her thoughts when she saw a bright light coming from the room ahead of her, despite her better judgment she raced towards the brightly lit room, and what she saw shocked her.

This room was lit up by four torches, one in each wall. The walls themselves however were littered with hieroglyphics that Tea could surprisingly somewhat understand, and in the center of the room was a stone with more hieroglyphics on it and more of the golden items the garbed man had, although two of the slots were empty. Tea was a bit creeped out now, what if she had just walked into some mummy's tomb, would she be cursed or something. Tea quickly brushed that thought from her mind, curses weren't real right, she had just watched one to many mummy movies on the flight over to Egypt that's all.

Tea took this time to really explore the room, it was ancient and it smelled like someone died in there. The whole room was something you would see in a boring documentary, with the exception being that the treasure was still here. Tea started to walk towards the stone and stare at it, one eye was missing as well as the key, tea could tell by the shape of the slot.

"I wonder if anyone else knows about this place?" ,Tea asked herself.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be one of them." ,said a voice from behind Tea.

Tea nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that other voice come from behind her, she quickly turned around to see the garbed man from earlier standing there with a blank look on his face. Tea stumbled backwards and fell on her rump when she looked into his eyes, there where blue and soulless, it was like he was dead.

"Who are you?" ,Tea asked unable to hide her fear, all of her instincts were telling her to run but she couldn't, he was blocking the only exit.

"My name is Shadi young one, and you don't belong here."

Tea was so scared she could scream, and maybe she would, maybe someone would hear her screams and bring help. Tea was cursing herself internally, why didn't she listen to her mother and stay in bazaar like she was told, her curiosity always did get the better of her. Shadi took a step towards Tea and she immediately shot straight up and backed into the millennium stone.

"What is this place?" ,Tea asked nervously.

Shadi stared at her before answering, "This is the millennium chamber which houses the 7 millennium items."

"You mean like that key around your neck?"

Shadi stared at the key around his neck for a moment before looking back at Tea, "Yes, now answer me this, why did you follow me here?"

Tea was almost too scared to answer, she saw how Shadi's eyes narrowed at her and expected an answer. "I saw they key around your neck and I just got so curious about it, its not something you see every day." ,Tea said hoping her answer was satisfactory.

"I see, did you hope to obtain one of these items?" ,asked Shadi as he continued to move closer.

"I don't know." ,Tea said quickly and frantically.

Shadi was now standing right in front of Tea, Shadi definitely looked intimidating because of the height difference and shadows across his face. Tea's heart was racing, she was going to get it now, there was no escape. Shadi crouched down to her eye level and said, "You can calm down, I won't hurt you."

Tea was relieved to hear that he wasn't going to hurt her, but that didn't mean she wasn't still wary of him.

"What is your name young one?" ,asked Shadi.

"Tea, Tea Gardner."

Shadi stared at her again and began to think, _'Maybe I was wrong, maybe she is supposed to be here, I will have to test her.'_

Shadi stood back up and removed the millennium key from around his neck. Shadi held the key in his hands and held it out for Tea to grab. Tea was so confused by what was happening now, was Shadi trying to give her this millennium item.

"Forgive me Shadi, but I'm confused."

"I want you to take this key and wear it around your neck." ,said Shadi.

"Why?"

"This is a test to see if you are worthy, there is a storm coming and soon he will return, and when that happens everyone must play their part. If you pass the test, the millennium key will be yours, if you fail, you will loose all memories of this place."

Tea was shocked by what she just heard, could Shadi really erase a persons memories like he just said? Tea grabbed the millennium key from Shadi's hands and stared at it for a while, something about holding the key felt natural, like she always had it to begin with. Tea looked up at Shadi who was still waiting for her to wear the key, and she complied and wore the key around her neck as instructed. For a second nothing happened, then Tea started to scream out in pain, she dropped to her knees clutching her head with both hands. Shadi kept the same blank look on his face and backed away slowly.

Shadow magic was erupting from the millennium key, from a distance it almost looked like a laser show. The screams got louder and the shadow magic began to engulf the room, the hieroglyphics started to glow and then there was a blinding white light. Suddenly the screams stopped and the light faded, on the ground was an unconscious Tea Gardner with the millennium key still around her neck. Shadi walked up to the now out cold Tea to see if she was okay, and sure enough she was.

'So _, you are worthy after all, but if you are the one destined to hold the millennium key, that means you are one of the darknesses he will face when he returns.'_

Shadi picked up the unconscious Tea and brought her back to the bazaar, he laid her down against a wall before disappearing into the crowed of civilians.

A few minutes later Tea woke up back in the bazaar and noticed she had a golden key around her neck, the strangest thing was she couldn't even remember where she got it from. Tea decided not to dwell on it since it felt natural to have this key around her neck. Tea needed go get back to her parents who were probably worried about her, as she was walking though, she still couldn't believe she took a nap in the middle if the bazaar.

 _'I wonder, what happened to me while I was out.'_

Sure enough Tea's father was just now finishing his business deal and leaving the briefcase with Mr. Seth. Tea's parents both noticed the strange golden key that was around her neck, they didn't buy it, so how'd she get it.

"Are you finally done with business deal?" ,Tea asked.

"Yep." ,Tea's dad replied.

"Um... Tea, where did you get that golden key?" ,Tea's mom asked.

Tea mind of course was drawing a blank, she didn't even remember where she got it, it was time to lie.

"I actually found it buried in the sand near the entrance to the bazaar."

That answer seemed to satisfy her parents for the most part, now that her fathers business deal is over, they could all go back to domino city.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 **DOMINO CITY- Muto Game Shop**

"Just one more piece and I complete the puzzle."

"Don't stay up late too long Yugi, you still have school tomorrow." ,said Mr. Muto.

"Don't worry grandpa, I wont." ,said Yugi.

Now was the moment of truth, all Yugi has to do is connect the very last piece and the puzzle will be finished. Yugi connected the last piece, it took him 8 years but het finally finished the puzzle. Yugi held the puzzle close to his chest and made his wish.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _...Author's note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, I hope you all like it. :)_**

 **"Yami" speaking/** ** _'Yami' thinking/_** "Narmal" speaking/'normal' thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Heart of the cards (Part I)**

A few months passed since Yugi Muto completed the millennium puzzle and made his wish. What he wished for is what any person would wish for, good friends and bonds that would last a lifetime. Yugi was happy for the friends he gained, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Miho Nosaka. Things didn't start out perfect of course, but through hard work and trust, each of them became very good friends.

 **Domino City- High School**

Domino City High School, one of the most boring places in the world to be, the kind of school where teachers are strict and want the students to obey like sheep. Today was different however, anytime a substitute teacher comes to your school the rules tend to change. Normally students wouldn't be allowed to lounge around and such, but today was the exception, today Yugi could show Joey how to play duel monsters. A crowed of students huddled around Yugi and Joey to see who would win, or rather, they huddled around to see Joey get destroyed by arguably the best duelist in the whole school.

"Hey Joey, earth to Joey, are you in there because it's your turn." ,said a smiling Yugi.

Joey didn't hear one word Yugi said, he was being forced to do something he didn't like to do very often, and that was use his brain. Joey was just staring at his cards wondering what could he do, so many options to choose from. The rest of Yugi's friends had just walked in and saw Joey struggling to make a move against Yugi. Seeing how this was taking way too long, Tristian decided to mess with Joey a bit, its what friends do after all.

Tristian ran up behind Joey and put him in a light headlock, "Aw, look at him, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" ,Tristian taunted.

Joey was unfazed by Tristian's antics, he Just smiled and held up his cards for only Tristian to see, "Eh Tristian, Yugi here is teaching me how to play duel monsters."

"Drooling monsters?" ,Tristian asked in confusion.

"Duel monsters ya nimrod." ,said Joey as he pushed Tristian off with his free hand.

"Sheesh." ,said Tristian.

Tea just smiled before speaking, "Even when we're not in school Yugi has been training Joey, he's just getting the hang of the game but Yugi's like an expert."

"I always preferred a good jigsaw puzzle." ,said Miho.

"Ok Yugi, it's time to duel." ,said Joey as he placed down a card.

"See, each card has an attack number and defense number, there are also magic and trap cards too, the first person to make their opponent's life points reach zero wins the duel. ,said Tea.

Joey was leaning back in his chair with a cocky smile on his face thinking he had the duel won, "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?"

"Yep, pretty good move, but not good enough." ,said Yugi as he laid down an even stronger card.

Joey was shocked, he leaned forward to get a better look at Yugi's card, "Thanks a lot, a card that powerful completely wipes me out."

"Wow, you stink at this game Joey." ,said Tristian.

"Nah, you did fine Joey I just have better cards, you see my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

Joey slammed both hands on the table in front of him with excitement, "Your own game shop, what are we waiting for lets go."

Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom there was one student who wasn't a part of the giant crowed, he had decided reading his black book was more important. He was only broken away from his book when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Okay, maybe I can get grandpa to show us this really rare card he's got.

 _'Rare card, could they have found the card that I've been searching for?'_ ,thought the mystery student.

 **Muto Game Shop**

"Grandpa I'm home." ,said Yugi as he and his friends walked into the shop.

The Muto game shop was different then most shops you'd see in Domino City, it was different because it was also Yugi's house. The shop portion of Yugi's home was small and a tad bit cramped with all the boxes and shelves and see through cases. This was the kind of shop you would go to if you wanted some piece and quiet away from the more busy and obnoxious game stores in the area.

Yugi's grandpa Solomon Muto, was standing behind the counter in the back of the shop, "Welcome home Yugi, I see you brought company."

"Gramps, could you show my friends your super awesome rare card?"

"Rare card, my special card, hmm." ,said Mr. Muto as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

Yugi Put his hands together and begged, "Please, please."

"Pretty please." ,Joey added.

Mr. Muto continued to think for a few seconds before chucking, "How could I refuse." Mr. Muto went under the counter and pulled out a small brown box, "You kids are in for a treat, I don't take this card out too often. Ready, here it is, the Blue eyes white dragon, a card so rare and so powerful I never let it leave my hand." Mr. Muto held the card up for all to see, it truly was a beauty.

Almost everyone stared at the card in awe, this card must be truly special. Tristian being the goofball he was plucked the card from Mr. Muto's hand to examine it closer, "Doesn't look that special to me." Everyone sweatdropped at Tristian's moment of stupidity, afterwards Mr. Muto snatched the card back and held it close to his chest.

"This card is priceless, there are only four of them in the entire world." ,said Mr. Muto.

"Speaking of rare cards, I'm ready to trade." ,said a grinning Joey.

Mr. Muto just gave Joey a glare, "Not for this card."

Joey just looked at Mr. Muto in confusion, "No, I mean some other rare cards to help me get started."

Suddenly the shop's door opened and the bell rang, "Can I help you?", Mr. Muto asked.

Everyone turned around to see the person standing in the doorway, he was wearing a standard Domino City High School uniform and carrying a very large silver briefcase. "If you can't it wouldn't surprise me." Everyone instantly recognized him as Seto Kaiba of the Kaiba corporation, but what was someone so rich and powerful doing in a small town gaming shop? Tristian asked Kaiba what he was doing at the Muto game shop, and Kaiba told them he came to see the card.

"Well if your into duel monsters this is perfect, maybe we could all duel sometime." ,said Joey

Kaiba just smirked, "Me, duel you, I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire. I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monsters championship, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"I'm shaking, maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

Yugi ran in between Joey and Kaiba, "Easy now Joey."

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it."

Kaiba continued to smirk, "Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba then laid his eyes on the blue eyes white dragon card in the box on the counter. Kaiba was stunned, he ran over to the counter to get a better look at the card, "Could it be, the legendary blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this." _'It is, it's the card I've been searching for.'_

Mr. Muto closed the card box before speaking, "That's enough window shopping, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba slammed his briefcase on the table and opened it up to show Mr. Muto its contents, "Listen to me old man, give me your blue eyes white dragon card and I'll trade you all of these."

Inside the briefcase was hundreds of duel monsters cards, these were probably the best cards money could buy. Everyone stared at the cards in awe, they couldn't even hope to buy this many duel monsters cards.

"Aw nice, but no thanks." ,said Mr. Muto.

Everyone was surprised Mr. Muto would turn down such an offer. Mr. Muto went on to explain the card's importance to him and how his dear friend had given it to him. After hearing about how the card was close to Mr. Muto's heart Kaiba had heard enough, he closed his briefcase and left the shop in his limo.

 **Kaiba's limo**

 _'Heart of the cards, what nonsense, these cards are all about power and one way or another that blue eyes white dragon card will belong to me.'_

 **Kaiba Corp.**

"Gentlemen, I want you to pick up a little something for me at the game shop."

"Gladly master Kaiba."

 **The Next Day- Muto Game Shop**

Mr. Muto was wiping the counter when he heard the shop door open, he turned around to see three men in suits, two tall ones and one short one with orange tinted glasses.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Muto asked.

The short man with the glasses started to speak, "My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel, you will come with us now."

"And if I were to decline?"

The glasses man began to smile, "I must insist."

 _'Young Kaiba doesn't understand the heart of the cards, but I'll teach him a thing or two.'_

 **A Few Hours Later- Muto Game Shop**

Yugi and his friends just got back from a long school day but noticed something was off about the game shop, the door was open and the lights were out.

"Grandpa I'm home." ,yelled Yugi

Miho looked around before speaking, "Maybe he went out."

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" ,Joey asked out loud.

The phone on the wall began to ring, since Yugi lived here he might as well answer the phone. "Game shop." ,said Yugi.

"Yugi, perfect." ,said the voice over the phone.

"Kaiba?" ,asked a surprised Yugi.

"Your grandfathers visiting but he isn't feeling very well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up." ,with that said Kaiba hung up.

"Kaiba, what have you done, Kaiba!?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Author's note: sorry, but I'm going to have to break this chapter up into 2 parts.**

 **Yes, I added Miho from Yu-Gi-Oh! season 0**

 **Enjoy, the next part is coming very soon.**

 **P.s: I apologize for any spelling errors that may occur**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Heart of the cards (Part II)**

 **Kaiba Corp.**

Yugi and his friends had been running through the slowly darkening streets of Domino City to get to the Kaiba Corp. tower. Kaiba's ego must know no bounds because this was the tallest building in all the city, plus his initials were on the side of the building in bold. They made there way inside the tower and noticed that it looked almost deserted, where were all of Kaiba's flunkies, stooges, and yes men. It really didn't matter, all that really mattered was finding Yugi's grandpa.

Everyone crowded into the nearest elevator and pressed the top floor button, they knew Kaiba's office was going to be on the top floor, all big shot C.E.O offices are always on the top floor. When the elevator doors opened the first thing everyone noticed was Mr. Muto, passed out on the floor. Yugi started running over to his grandpa to make sure he was ok.

"Grandpa! Grandpa are you ok?"

"Yugi I failed, I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards but I lost." , Mr. Muto said weakly before he passed back out.

Behind Mr. Muto in the doorway stood Seto Kaiba with his hands in his pockets looking cockier than ever, "How's the old man feeling hmm?"

Joey clenched his fist while giving Kaiba a glare, "Kaiba you sleaze, what have you done to him?"

"We had a duel that's all, with each of us putting up our rarest card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

Tea angrily pointed her finger at Kaiba, "Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself." Both Tristian and Miho nodded in agreement.

"It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba held up the legendary blue eyes white dragon card for Yugi and his entourage to see, right before he tore the card in half.

Everyone couldn't believe it, not only did Kaiba take Yugi's grandpa's most prized card, but he had the nerve to tear it apart for all eyes to see. "Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card, but this one will never be used against me." ,said a smirking Kaiba.

"Mr. Muto saw the destruction of his prized card, "My blue eyes white dragon, my treasure."

"Grandpa hold on." Yugi had tears forming in his eyes, he had never seen his grandpa in such a state. Yugi looked up a Kaiba, "How could you do such a thing?"

Mr. Muto was summoning whatever strength he had left to hand Yugi his duel deck, "Yugi, take this."

"Grandpa."

"I built this deck, I put my soul into these cards and I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take my cards, take them and teach him some respect, teach him respect for the heart of the cards yugi."

"But grandpa you need help, I have to get you to a doctor."

Kaiba began to walk forward, "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel, unless your afraid."

"Take him Yugi, we can take care of your grandpa while you take care of Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what real dueling is all about." ,said Joey.

"For your grandpa Yugi, said Tea."

"I don't know." ,said an unsure Yugi.

"Trust me, your the best player I've ever seen and you have the millennium puzzle, you can do this Yugi." ,said Joey.

"That's right." ,said Tristian.

"Kick Kaiba's but!" ,said Miho.

Yugi nodded and took his granpa's deck, "All right, I'll do it.

"I know you will." ,said Mr. Muto.

Tea took out a black marker and told everyone to put there hands together. Tea drew a long black streak across there hands and went on to tell them that no matter what happens while Yugi's dueling, they'll all be right there with him.

A few minutes later an ambulance came to pick up Mr. Muto, "Tristian and I can take care of Mr. Muto, Joey, Tea, you both should go back in and cheer Yugi on." Joey and Tea both nodded and ran back into the Kaiba Corp. building.

 **Kaiba Corp. Virtual Stadium**

Kaiba and Yugi were both in Kaiba's new virtual stadium, there were stadium seats around them, a giant life point counter with both of there names on it with 2000 life points each, and there was a glowing dueling grid built into the floor. Yugi and Kaiba were both standing at yellow dueling desks that were across the room from each other with dueling grids on them, this was truly an expensive set up.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself, quite impressive hmm. I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game." After Kaiba said that both dueling desks moved a little bit closer to the center of the room. "We each start out with 2000 life points, the first player to hit zero looses. Are you ready to play runt?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba." If by fate or by chance, Yugi activated the power of the millennium puzzle. There was a strong light for a brief second and then it soon faded, revealing a slightly taller and more confident looking Yugi.

 **Kaiba Corp. Hallway**

As Joey and Tea were walking through the halls Tea felt something weird in the back of her mind, like something had awoken from a long slumber. Though she and Joey didn't seem to notice, the millennium Key she always wore around her neck was faintly glowing. _'What is this feeling?'_

 **Kaiba Corp. Virtual Stadium**

"What the!" said a startled Kaiba.

 **"Now Kaiba, prepare youself because it's time to duel." ,Said Yami Yugi**

Kaiba brushed off what he just saw and started the duel, "Virtual systems ready, lets begin." Kaiba drew his cards and placed down his first card, the mighty Hitasumi Giant(1200/1000). "Brace yourself Yugi, you've never dueled like the before."

In a flash of green light a giant hologram of the monster was projected, it looked so real you would have sworn it was.

Yami Yugi was a bit startled at what he was looking at, **"He's brought the monster on the card to life!"**

"Yes Yugi, it's my virtual simulator, it creates a holographic projection of every duel monsters card."

 **"So that's how you beat my grandfather."** Yami Yugi drew his card and placed it down, **"I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress(1400/1200)."**

The Winged Dragon appeared just as the Natsumi Giant did, now they were both in a stare down with each other. Joey and Tea both arrived and were completely shocked by what they saw.

Tea had her hand near her mouth, "What on earth!"

Joey just shouted, "Monsters, real monsters!"

 **"Fireball attack!"** ,Yami Yugi commanded, and the Wing Dragon complied by destroying the Natsumi Giant in an explosion of fire.

Kaiba was a little off balance from the explosion. Soon a kid with long black hair ran into the stadium shouting, "Big brother are you all right!"

 ** _Kaiba(1800)-Yugi(2000)_**

"All right, go Yugi!" ,cheered Joey

"Teach him a lesion Yugi!",shouted Tea

"Not bad Yugi, for a beginner, but lets see how you handle this." ,said Kaiba as he played another monster card, Soggi the Dark Clown(600/1500)

Soggi the Dark Clown appeared before Yami Yugi. **"Soggi the Dark Clown, but that card has hardly any attack strength."**

"True Yugi, but that will change once I add this" ,said Kaiba as he place another card on down on the grid.

 **"A magic card!"**

"That's right Yugi, my negative energy generator, it multiplies my monsters attack points by three. (Saggi the Dark Clown 1800- Winged Dragon 1400)

"Dark Clown attack with dark light!" ,shouted Kaiba. Saggi charged his ball of dark light and launched it at the Winged Dragon, soon the Winged Dragon was no more. "As you can see Yugi, combining cards can be very affective.

 ** _Kaiba(1800)-Yugi(1600)_**

 _'He's good, he knows every aspect of this game, but my grandfather put all his gaming knowledge and soul in assembling this deck. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy.'_ ,thought Yugi as Yami Yugi drew another card that looked like a golden leg. _'This card is useless, I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster ,in defense mode the monster will be sacrificed but my life points will be safe.'_ Yami Yugi place a monster card face down sideways in defense mode.

"Dark light attack!" Saggi sent another ball of black light at Yugi's monster, effectively destroying it.

"Hang in there Yugi!" ,shouted Joey.

"You can beat him Yugi!" ,shouted Tea.

Yami Yugi continued to put up defense after defense after defense, but in the end the Dark Clown kept on destroying them. "Your not fairing any better than the old man, your deck is just as weak and as feeble as he is."

 **"My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck, I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba."**

"What." ,was all Kaiba could say at the moment.

 **"I believe in my grandfather's deck."** ,said Yami Yugi as he drew another card. **"And my faith awards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight(2300/2100).**

Kaiba was stunned, Gaia was coming after his Dark Clown and there was nothing he could do. In one fell swoop Gaia the Fierce Knight speared Saggi the Dark Clown and ended him.

 _ **Kaiba(1300)-Yugi(1600)**_

"Way to go Yugi" ,cheered Joey and Tea in unison.

 **"All right Kaiba, it's your move."**

"Ha, this will be over quicker than you think." Kaiba drew his next card a placed on the grid, out of nowhere appeared the Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500).

 **"No way!"**

"Impossible, we saw kaiba rip that card to shreds." ,said a surprised Joey.

"My guess is he had a blue eyes card all along." ,said Tea.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth opened and it shot out a beam of white lightning that completely destroyed Gaia the Fierce Knight. "Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool, faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather. You don't have a single card in your deck powerful enough to stand against a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

 _ **Kaiba(1300)-Yugi(900)**_

Kaiba drew another card and began to smile, "Yugi, lets see how you handle two dragons." Kaiba now had two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field ready to inflict some serious damage. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi."

 **Domino City Hospital**

Mr. Muto was on a hospital bed being rushed to his room by Tristian, Miho, and a doctor, "Don't give up Yugi." ,was all he could say before he blacked out.

 **Kaiba Corp. Virtual Stadium**

 **"I won't give up, grandpas counting on me."** Yami Yugi drew another card, and luckily it was a magic card. **"Swords of revealing light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."**

Both Blue Eyes White dragons were surrounded by glowing swords that would now stop them from attacking for three whole turns.

"How desperate, what do you think a whole three turn delay will do for you?" ,asked Kaiba mockingly.

Yami Yugi was staring at the cards in his hand, ' _He's right. What do I do, I can't figure what to do with these cards, there just a bunch of pieces."_

Yami Yugi closed his eyes to think and then all of a sudden he heard his grandpa's voice in the back of his mind, _"For someone claiming to have faith your giving up way to easily Yugi. Listen, sometime the cards are like a puzzle, you just have to put all the pieces in there proper place."_ Mr. Muto's voice faded and Yugi tried to think, when were the cards like pieces of a puzzle. Yugi thought hard and remembered his grandpa telling him about the unstoppable Exodia, he could only be summand by assembling all five cards which was something no one had ever done yet.

"Quit your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match!", yelled an impatient Kaiba.

 **"I never forfeit."** Yami Yugi drew again, and got another piece of the puzzle, a card with a golden arm.

"Draw whatever you like, it won't make a difference." Kaiba placed another card on the field, "My dragons might still be frozen, but my new monster is under no such spell , The Judge Man(2200/1500).

The Judge Man appeared on the field and he looked ready to rampage. The Judge Man destroyed Yugi's last defense monster leaving him vulnerable. Yami Yugi drew again and what he got made him smile, he placed the card on the grid and the monster that appeared was the Dark Magician(2500/2100). The Dark Magician did a dark magic attack and sent the Judge Man into oblivion.

 **"Your Judge Man falls."**

 _ **Kaiba(1000)-Yugi(900)**_

"A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me." ,said Kaiba as he drew again. "Thought neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card can, the third Blue Eyes White Dragon."

The third Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and Kaiba gave the order to attack, in a flash the Dark Magician was vaporized.

 ** _Kaiba(1000)-Yugi(400)_**

"So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now, on my next turn all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This games over no matter what card you draw."

The situation was bad, very bad. Yugi had no monsters on the field and no magic or trap cards to protect himself, what was he going to do against the power of three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Don't listen to him Yugi." ,yelled Joey.

"You can still win." ,yelled Tea.

Yami Yugi was staring at his cards, all he needs is one more piece. _'My only hope is for me to draw the last piece or the puzzle, what if I can't do it?'_ Yami Yugi reached for the deck but it seemed as if the deck was pulling away from him, _**"**_ **The deck, it senses my doubt, focus Yugi and together we can do this, don't lose faith."** Yugi noticed the friendship symbol Tea drew on his hand and remembered no matter what happens in this duel, his friends were right there with him to cheer him on and help him face any danger. **"They're right, I have to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me."**

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi."

 **"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia."** ,said Yami Yugi as he held up the last Exodia Piece.

Kaiba was scared now, in fact he was sweating, "Impossible!"

 **"I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle."** A giant green circle appeared and the unstoppable Exodia walked straight through it, he looked ready to smash anything or anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

Kaiba was backing away now, "Exodia, its not possible, no on has ever been able to call him."

 **"Exodia Obliterate!"** Exodia charged a giant glowing yellow ball of energy in between his hands and launched it at Kaiba's dragons, in no time flat Kaiba's dragons were gone along with the rest of his life points. All you could hear was Kaiba's scream of defeat.

 ** _Kaiba(oooo)-Yugi(400)_**

"You did it, Yugi you won." ,said Joey.

"He did it." ,said Tea.

"This Can't be, my brother never looses." ,said the kid.

 **"You play only for power Kaiba and that's why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game there's nothing you can't do."**

"But how, how could I have lost to him?"

 **"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, OPEN YOUR MIND!"** The dark barrier surrounding Kaiba's mind shattered and he dropped to his knees. **"There Kaiba, maybe now you'll start to see."**

 **Domino city Hospital**

Mr. Muto was in his hospital room with Miho and Tristian watching over him, he woke up for a brief moment and said, "Yugi won."

 **Unknown Location**

The room was pitch black and sitting in the middle of the room was a man with long white hair, a red suit, and a golden eye.

"Mr. Pegasus sir, our uncontested champion Seto Kaiba has been defeated in a duel, by someone named Yugi.

"Hmm." ,was all Pegasus said.

 **Domino City - 11:45pm -Tea's house**

Tea was in her room thinking about what had just happened today, she was lucky her parents were out of town for the month on business otherwise she would have gotten an earful for coming home as late as she did. Tea felt sick, she had felt this way since she watched Yugi defeat Kaiba, maybe rest is what she needed. As Tea walked around her house she felt sicker and sicker until finally she felt like she was going to throw up. She raced to the bathroom where she upchucked in the toilet, she flush before looking at herself in the mirror, she looked pale and she was sweating. Tea stumbled into the back wall of the bathroom and sat down, she thought she might black out, she clutched the millennium key around her neck tightly and blacked out.

A few seconds later Tea woke back up and looked into the mirror, she looked a bit different, Her hair was a bit wilder, her eyes a tad bit bluer, and she had an unnerving smile on her face. **"So he's returned at long last."**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's Note: writing this chapter took longer than expected... I'm tired.**_

 _ **Goodbye and goodnight :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: The gauntlet is thrown (Part I)**

 **Domino City- High School**

A few days had passed since Yugi defeated Seto Kaiba, now he was ready for his life to get back to normal. Today was another of those special school days where students got to goof off because there was a substitute teacher. Tea and Joey were in the classroom dueling in front of there friends and a few of the other students, it looked like a pretty close match.

"Joey, make a move already." ,said Tristian.

Joey looked confident, he thought he had a chance at victory since he was dueling against Tea. Joey drew a card from his deck and placed it down. "Ok check this out, my Rock Ogre(800/1200) is gonna rock your block off."

"Hmm." ,was all Tea said as she placed a card down.

"Yeah right Tea, like that wimpy card stands a chance against my giant rock guy, GIVE IT UUUP!" ,said a chuckling Joey.

Tea just stared at Joey's Rock Ogre before making her move, "I guess I don't really stand a chance unless I use, The Breath of Life card." Tea placed down her magic card much to the dismay of Joey.

"Huh, can she do that?"

"Oh yeah, The Breath of Life card wears down rock monsters, reduces them to rubble." ,said Yugi.

"That brings your life points down to zero Joey, once again you lose and I rock." ,said a smiling Tea.

"You stink at this game." ,said Tristian.

"This is why I don't play duel monsters, it's to complicated." ,said Miho.

All Joey could do was groan in defeat, he was so close, where did it all go wrong.

 **Domino City- High School- Courtyard**

"Tristian's right Yugi, I do stink, I can't win a game of duel monsters to save my life. What is it Yugi? How come I can never win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong." ,said a depressed Joey.

"Well, lets start by checking your deck Joey." ,Yugi said with a smile.

"Ok." ,said Joey as he reached into his pocket and handed Yugi his dueling deck.

Yugi began flipping through Joey's deck of duel monsters cards, the more cards he saw, the more he understood why Joey couldn't win a duel at all.

"Powerhouse lineup, don't you think?" ,asked Joey.

"No one can win with these Joey, your deck is full of nothing but monster cards."

"You got it, I packed it with every butt kicking monster I could find."

Yugi just frowned, "But that's not how the game works, duel monsters is all about combining your monster cards with magic cards to improve there strength. Without magic in your deck your monsters will get creamed every time."

Joey just ran up to Yugi and grabbed him by the shoulders, "See Yugi that's the kind of stuff I need to know, you've got to help me learn more!"

"Uh."

 **Muto Game Shop**

"My grandpa's the real game expert in the family, maybe he can help." ,said Yugi as he and Joey walked into the game shop.

Mr. Muto was hanging a poster for the upcoming duel monsters tournament on the wall of his shop. He definitely looked like he was doing a whole lot better since his duel with Kaiba.

"Hey gramps I brought you a new student."

Mr. Muto turned to face Yugi, "Really, a new student."

Joey decided it was his turn to speak, "I was hoping since you know more about duel monsters than anyone, maybe you could teach me."

"Teach you, duel monsters is a very complex game." ,said Mr. Muto.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Tea beat me three games in a row."

"Actually Tea beat you five games in a row Joey." ,said Yugi.

"Five, aw man." Joey was about to say something else until the duel monsters poster caught his eye.

Mr. Muto also began to look at the poster, "Ah yes, I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist, but only if your willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"this'll be easy." ,said Joey.

Mr. Muto gave Joey a serious glare, "With an attitude like that, teaching you might not be worth my effort!"

Joey backed up scared and in shock. "Nice going blabber mouth." ,said Yugi

Joey dropped into a bowing position in front of Yugi begging for help, "Pleas Yugi, help me convince him, I will work hard I promise!"

"Sorry Joey, teaching you duel monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa."

"It's not impossible." ,said Mr. Muto.

"You mean it gramps?" ,asked a hopeful Joey who was still on the floor.

"Joey, he already said he can't do it ,and if he can't do it then he can't do it." ,said Yugi.

"I never said I couldn't do it, but if I agree you must work hard!"

"I'll do anything, I promise." ,said a slightly terrified Joey.

"Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately my young friend and believe me, under my tutelage you will learn." ,said Mr. Muto as he began to crack his knuckles. "Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?"

"Uh, no."

"Can you name the weakest?"

"No."

"You do know what a trap card is don't you?"

"Kinda ,I have no idea."

 **Duel Monsters Regional Championship Tournament- A few days later**

The duel monsters regional championship tournament is a place where duelist dream of going to get recognized for their skills. Inside the domed stadium was hundreds upon hundreds of screaming fans, it was like going to a sports event.

"Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home, welcome to the duel monsters duel dome where our duel monsters regional champion will be decided! Of the two hundred duelist that have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your hands together for Weevil Underwood, the bug brawler and his opponent the number one ranked Rex Raptor, dyno duelist!"

 **Muto Game Shop**

Everyone was at Yugi's house tonight to watch the duel monsters regional championship on television. Yugi and Joey were hogging the couch, so Tristian and Tea had to sit on the ottoman, and Miho had to sit on the small table.

"Bug boy versus dinosaur breath, what kinda match is that, that should've been me in there." ,whined Joey.

"I know you've been training really hard for weeks, but those guys are in a whole other league, your just not ready yet." ,said Tea.

Joey just crossed his arms, "Oh sure, rub it in."

"And on top of that, your so tired you can't even keep your eyes open." ,Yugi added.

Joey couldn't hear Yugi, or anyone else for that matter, he was too busy sleeping and dreaming about his training. Joey was shuffling cards until he couldn't anymore and passed out head first on the table in front of him, as soon as he did Mr. Muto would come by with his kendo stick and forcefully remind Joey that there's no time for rest. Joey only woke up after Tristian made some comment about snoozing and loosing.

Joey hung his head in defeat, "I must have been nuts to think I could learn this crazy game."

"Time for your lesson." ,said Mr. Muto as he walked into the room hold a medium sized white box with green and blue streaks running across it.

"What, we're not done!?" ,asked a shocked Joey.

"Not by a long shot you slacker. Now quit your whining Joseph, I know you've been working long and hard, and you really are coming along as a duelist and I'm quite proud of you."

Joey had tears of joy forming in his eyes, "Gramps thank you." Joey went to give the old man a hug but missed completely and fell face first onto the floor.

Mr. Muto walked over to Yugi to give him the package, "By the way Yugi, this package came for you."

"A package, what is it gramps?"

"I don't know, it just came in the mail."

Yugi took the package from his grandpa's hands and examined it closely, "It's from Industrial Illusions."

"Industrial Illusions, that's the company that makes all the duel monsters cards, why would they be sending a package to you Yugi?" ,asked Joey.

"I don't know, is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba?" ,asked Tea.

"Yeah, it wasn't an official duel or anything, but he did drop out of the tournament because of me." ,said Yugi as he thought back to their duel.

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." ,said Joey.

"You and me both." ,said Miho.

"Wow, Raptor just stopped Weevil." ,said Tristian who was staring at the T.V.

"Yugi, these guys any good?" ,asked Joey.

"Oh yeah, there both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards and he's a great strategist, then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards, he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

"Itsy bitsy bugs against dueling dinosaurs, Raptor's got this one in the bag." ,said Joey as he was watching the tournament.

"I wouldn't be so sure." ,Yugi countered.

 **Duel Monsters Regional Championship Tournament**

"All right Weevil, consider yourself dinosaur chow." ,said Rex as he placed down a dinosaur card.

A vicious and purple two headed dinosaur with spikes on it's head appeared ready to do battle.

"It looks like Raptor just played his Terrible Two Headed King Rex(1600/1200), this duel could be over right here right now!" ,shouted the announcer.

"Your move." ,said Rex.

Weevil just started chuckling, "All I have is this weak little bug."

Weevil placed down his card, and what looked like a giant green praying mantis appeared.

"Weevil counters with a Basic Insect card(500/700)." ,said the announcer.

 **Muto Game Shop**

"He played a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur, the place'll be covered in bug guts." ,said Joey.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil." ,said Yugi.

 **Duel Monsters Regional Championship**

"King Rex, lets take this championship. STOMP HIM!" ,ordered Rex.

Weevil continued to chuckle, "You've fallen into my trap, but then how could your tiny dinosaur brain even know. When an enemy attacks, my vortex activates."

"Oh no, it's a trap card!" ,shouted Rex.

"Which captures your King Rex in its unescapable embrace." ,said Weevil.

Rex Raptor's King Rex was now trapped inside of Weevil's vortex unable to defend itself.

"NO, MY KING REX!"

"And while he's trapped I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armor with laser cannon." ,said Weevil as he placed down his magic card.

Weevils insect was now covered in armor and had a huge laser cannon on its back. "Not such a weak little bug anymore hmm. ATTACK!"

As soon as Weevil gave the order his Basic Insect destroyed Rex's Dyno, and took the rest of Rex's life points.

"King Rex is extinct." ,taunted Weevil.

Rex lowered his head in shame, "Beaten by a bug."

"What a stunning upset by Weevil, our newest champion." ,said the announcer.

 **Muto Game Shop**

"Man, King rex squashed by an insect." ,said a stunned Joey.

 **Duel Monsters Regional Championship**

"Now a very special honor for our new champion, to present the duel monsters trophy, the creator of duel monsters and owner of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Maximillian Pegasus."

A trap door in the floor began to open up, and Maximillian Pegasus in all his glory rose up holding a golden duel monsters trophy to present to the winner of the tournament.

"Congratulations." ,said Pegasus as he handed Weevil the trophy.

"Thank you."

"And as regional champion I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom."

 **Pegasus Limo**

"With the announcement you made we'll have thousand of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom." ,said a nameless yes man.

"Yes, hosting an event such as this will hopefully attract those with the millennium items I seek. Which reminds me..."

"The package was delivered to the boy just like you ordered sir."

All Pegasus could do was smile, "Excellent."

 **Muto Game Shop**

"In all the excitement from the championships you forgot to open your package Yugi." ,said Mr. Muto.

"What could it be?" ,Yugi asked as everyone crowded around him to see what was in the box.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's note: Another chapter that will be broken into 2 parts.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope the chapter was worth the wait, stay online the next part comes out today.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The gauntlet is thrown(Part II)**

 **Muto Game Shop**

Yugi opened the mysterious white box and what was inside confused everyone. The box was lined with a blue pillow like material, and the objects inside were a red dueling gauntlet, two golden stars that look like they fit into the ten slots on the gauntlet, and one VHS tape.

"It's some kind of glove." ,said Tea.

"And stars." ,added Joey.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video." ,said Tristian.

Yugi picked up the tape and started to look it over, it didn't have any labels of any kind.

"You might as well see what's on the video Yugi." ,said Miho.

"Alright." ,said Yugi as he placed the Tape in the VCR.

As everyone watched the T.V for a few second there was nothing but static, that all changed when the creator of duel monsters himself appeared on screen.

"Greetings little Yugi, I am Maximillian Pegasus."

"Pegasus." ,said Joey.

"But we just saw him on T.V." ,said Tea.

"The famous Maximillian Pegasus sends greetings to my little Yugi." ,said a surprised Mr. Muto.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you Yugi, your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here right now we shall hold a special duel, we'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when times up the player with the highest life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"What." ,was all Yugi could say.

"He can't really expect you to play a duel against a video tape!" ,said a stunned Joey.

"That's crazy" ,said Tristian.

"This is so weird." ,said Miho.

Pegasus just started chuckling, "No, it's magic." When Pegasus said that his golden eye began to glow and suddenly everything was dark and cold. Everyone was frozen in place except for Yugi and Pegasus.

"Everything's gone cold and dark and the others aren't moving." ,Yugi said to himself before looking back at Pegasus. "What have you done to them, where have you taken us!?"

Pegasus couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's confusion, "We're no longer in the world you know, but I will retrun you after our game."

"Then it's time to duel." ,said Yugi as he tapped into the power of his millennium puzzle and Yami Yugi appeared.

 **"Start the clock and make your move Pegasus."**

"Certainly, lets begin."

 _ **14:59**_

 **Tea's Soul Room**

It was dark and cold and everything was laced with the color blue, a fitting way to describe the current state of Tea's mind. The room itself was small and there was only one door with a glowing Egyptian eye on it, the door itself was black and made of metal. The door opened to reveal a woman that looked like Tea, only her hair was a bit wilder and her eyes a tad bit bluer. She walked out of the soul room to see a long hallway with another door at the very end, only this door was slightly cracked open.

 **"So that fool Pegasus sent Tea and her entourage to the shadow realm. He did say he would return everyone when the duels over, so that means I have fifteen minutes or less to go searching through Tea's mind unnoticed."**

Yami Tea wasted no time entering into Tea's room, when she got there normal Tea was blue and frozen just like the rest of the room.

 _ **'Perfect.'**_ ,thought Yami Tea as she stood in front of normal Tea. Yami Tea held up her millennium key and put it to Tea's forehead and turned the key clockwise.

 **"This is gonna be fun."**

 **Muto Game Shop- Shadow Realm- A few minutes into the duel**

"This dark dimension we're in is know as the shadow realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." ,said a smirking Pegasus.

 **"But what your telling me can't be true!" ,said a shocked Yami Yugi.**

"Tell me Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?" ,asked Pegasus.

 **"Don't you know, you invented this game."** ,said Yami Yugi as he was about to draw a card.

"What if I told you I didn't."

 **"Huh!?"**

"In ancient times the Egyptians called this the shadow game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now. The difference was they battled with real monsters and real magic, magical forces so powerful that the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

 **"It's a good story Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real."**

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper(200/1800)." said Pegasus as his monster appeared before him playing its music. "Watch as my Dragon piper brings back your Koumori Dragon(1500/1200), but puts him under my control."

The Koumori Dragon reappeared in a puff of purple smoke on Pegasus side of the field.

 **"I have to counter attack, SILVERFANG(1200/800)!"**

In a flash of yellow lightning a wolf appeared and he was soon burned to a crisp by the Koumori Dragon.

 ** _Pegasus(2000)-Yugi(1500)_**

"Ha, as you can see Yugi these monsters are very real." ,said Pegasus as he started to laugh. "Ah Yugi boy, you really are entertaining the way you scowl and sneer, so defiant and helpless and so ignorant of the power of your millennium puzzle.

 **"What?"**

"Five thousand years ago a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away."

 **"What does this have to do with me?"**

"This Pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in 7 vast millennium items."

 **"Seven items, your saying that my puzzle is one of them?"**

"Yes and there are mystical energies locked within it, we'll yours and your friend's over there." ,said Pegasus as he pointed the key around Tea's neck.

 **"What, so your saying the key around her neck is also a millennium item?"**

"Bingo, but I've said too much, the clocks still ticking so I propose we finish our little duel."

 **Tea's Soul Room**

Yami Tea was finished in Tea's room and closed the door behind her. She began walking down the long hallway back to her own room.

 _ **'When I'm strong enough I'll be able to go brain fishing without having to leave my space. On another note, that fool Pegasus revealed to 'him' that the key is a millennium item, he just made my job a whole lot harder. Pegasus will pay for that, ...with his eye.'**_

Yami Tea went back to her room and shut the door, she had a lot more planning to do.

 **Muto Game Shop- Shadow Realm**

 _ **4:59**_

 _'I'm up 300 life points, but that's only because Pegasus is toying with me. I have to find a way to beat him at his own shadow game._

 ** _Pegasus(1200)-Yugi(1500)_**

 **"I summon the Celtic Guardian(1400/1200), this mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage(1200/2200) down to size."**

"True your warrior is powerful, but once again you underestimate the power of my Eye of Illusions!"

 **"NO!"**

"Dark magic attack!"

A black ball of pure magic energy flew threw the air and caught the Celtic Guardian in the gut, destroying him and taking a chunk out of Yugi's life points.

 ** _Pegasus(1200)-Yugi(400)_**

 **"But that's impossible, the Faceless Mage doesn't have a dark magic attack."**

The faceless mage began to give off a creepy laugh, like something you'd hear in a horror movie. Suddenly a black fog appeared next to the faceless mage, in the fog was Yugi's dark magician with a glassy look in his eyes and a glowing eye on his chest.

 _'It was my own dark magician that attacked me, Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusions card he placed down earlier. If he's using it's magic to control my magician, what's protecting his mage?'_

"Well Yugi boy, since we're just about out of time and I have more life points than you, it would appear that I am the victor." ,said Pegasus as he gave Yugi a slow clap.

 _ **00:09**_

 **"Times not up just yet Pegasus, and you've left your mage open to a physical assault." ,s** aid Yami Yugi as he held up the Summoned Skull(2500/1200).

Pegasus just grunted in annoyance.

Yami Yugi quickly slammed down the Summoned Skull and ordered an attack.

 ** _00:03_**

The summoned skull appeared just a little to late, once it went for the attack the clock hit zero.

 _ **00:00**_

 _ **Pegasus(1200)-Yugi(400)**_

"It appears we're out of time, but how close was that? If you have completed that attack I would have lost, but I didn't did I. I have taken a measure of your talents this day Yugi Muto, and the next we duel we shall play for far higher stakes."

Yami Yugi had frustration plastered all over his face, **"I'm done with your games."**

Pegasus just waved his finger at Yami Yugi, "You act like I'm giving you a choice..." Pegasus pulled back his hair to show Yugi his golden eye, "I too have one of the millennium items, the all seeing millennium eye."

 **"What!, a millennium eye!"**

"That's right Yugi boy, now I'll show you the full extent of it's magic. You see, I've learned given the proper incentive anyone can be made to play my games."

A yellow light erupted from the millennium eye and went straight for Yugi's grandpa, his soul was removed from his body and sent into the T.V. The light faded and all that could be seen on the T.V was Yugi's grandpa trapped, calling his name. Yami Yugi faded and normal Yugi ran up to the T.V calling out to his grandpa, only to receive static.

"Yes Yugi boy we will duel again, how else will you reclaim your grandfather's soul." ,said a laughing Pegasus.

The tape ended and everyone was unfrozen. Yugi's Grandpa's body slumped over like an empty shell, and Yugi was shaking the T.V crying out for his grandpa.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's note: sorry for cutting out some the duel with Yugi and Pegasus, I know it will make ready the chapter a bit confusing.**_

 _ **Also just in case anyone asks why I don't really describe what the characters look like, it's because everyone kind of already knows what they look like.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5: The Journey to Duelist Kingdom(Part I)**

 **Domino City- High School Roof**

It had been a few days since Yugi's video duel with Pegasus. When Yugi's duel finished and Yugi's grandpa slumped over, everyone rushed him to the hospital. Yugi filled everyone in on what happened in the duel with Pegasus, only he conveniently left out the bit about Tea's millennium item. Everyone was skeptical at first about the whole magic thing, but at the end of the day they chose to believe Yugi. Everyone went back to their normal everyday routine, but Yugi was still wondering what do.

Yugi was standing on the school roof against the caged fence watching the sunset, he used this time to be alone and think. _'How did I get myself in this mess? I can't believe that grandpa is actually gone, one minute he's right beside us and then Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me. And could it have something to do with my millennium puzzle? Well I'll get grandpa back and beat Pegasus at his own game, whatever that is?'_

 **Domino City- Late afternoon- Joey's home**

Joey was at home alone doing whatever he normally did with his free time until a package containing a VHS tape was delivered to him. Who would be sending Joey a package, he normally never got mail from anyone.

"Wonder who dis is from?" Joey examined the tape before putting it in his VCR. Their was static on the T.V before a beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with pink pajamas appeared on screen.

"Hey there big brother, how have you been? I really miss you." ,said the girl with a smile and a wave.

"Serenity?" ,said a stunned Joey.

Serenity started to giggle, "I can't believe its been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day mom took me to go live with her." As serenity said that, Joey began to flashback to the day he and his sister were separated, it took him a long time to get over that. He remembered chasing the car his mom was driving and crying out for her not to go, but it was all for naught.

Joey came out of his thoughts as he continued to listen to the tape. "I'm sending you this video so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before... well uh... you understand. Buh bye brother."

"Run out of time, it can't be." Joey had tears forming in his eyes at this news.

"So long, take care Joey." The video ended and Joey's tears began to fall, all he could do was stare at the T.V and utter one name.

"Serenity."

 **Muto Game Shop**

It was night time as Yugi made his way home. His thoughts of today and days past were still eating away at him. When Yugi approached his front door, he noticed a white envelope was lodged in it.

"What's this?" ,Yugi asked himself as he picked up and opened the envelope. Yugi realized that the envelope was from Pegasus and inside it was cards that serve as an invitation to Duelist Kingdom.

 **Domino City- High School**

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that and island?" ,asked Tea.

Tea, Joey, Miho, and Tristian were all huddled around Yugi's desk. He had each of the Duelist Kingdom invitation cards placed on top of it.

"So that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa?" ,asked Joey.

"Maybe? The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant. The boats going to be leaving in two days." ,said Yugi as he stared at the card with the picture of a boat fighting against the waves.

Tea stared at the card too before speaking, "You can't go, it's to dangerous."

"I agree with Tea, who knows what traps that creep Pegasus has set up for you." ,said Miho.

"I have to go, it's the only clue I have to rescuing grandpa."

"I still can't believe it, Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament." ,Tristian said warily.

"Right, and without invitations we can't even go there with you. I wish we could help you pal." ,said Joey.

"This is bad." ,Tea said with worry in her voice.

Tristian grabbed one of the cards and looked it over thoroughly before speaking. "He guys check this out, according to this card the one who wins the tournament will receive a grand prize of three million dollars."

Joey was stunned by what heard, _'Three mill.'_

"So what Tristian, who cares about money at a time like this?" ,said Yugi.

"I don't know Yugi, that's a lot of money." ,said Miho thinking about all the things she could do with three million dollars.

"Hey,give me that..." ,said Joey as he snatched the card with excitement to look at it. "Three million."

"I guess Joey and Miho do." ,Yugi said quietly to himself.

"Three million in cold cash."

 **Domino City- High School Roof**

The sun was setting and the clouds were slowly moving in. Joey sat on the roof propped against the wall lost in his thoughts. He would have continued to think more, but he broken from his thoughts when Yugi came up on the roof to see how he was doing.

"Joey, what are you doing up here.?"

"Hmm."

"What's with you?"

"Ah nothin, I'm just thinkin about a whole lotta stuff. Yugi, you do know I care a lot about your gramps right? I mean he taught me about the heart of the cards."

"Of course I know."

"I mean it, one way or another I'll help you defeat Pegasus!"

Yugi simply nodded before sitting down next to Joey. "That really means a lot to me Joey, I'm glad we're friends."

"Remember the first time we met?"

"I'll never forget, it was all because of the millennium puzzle. The way grandpa explained it to me, the puzzle was originally found in a bunch of ancient Egyptian ruins. My grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen, the moment I touched it I knew it was special. I made a wish on the puzzle, I asked it to give me a real friend and I think the puzzle came through for me. That was when I met up with you and Tristian, although you sure didn't act like my friends at first."

"Ha, you mean when we were playing keep away with the millennium puzzle? It was for you man, we were just trying to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies man. We were only teasing ya."

"Teasing? You took a piece of the millennium puzzle and through it out the window. And I was the one trying to help you out when that bully picked on you."

"He was a mean one all right."

Yugi and Joey both flashed back to when Tristian and Joey were getting beat down by a mountain of a bully. Yugi had come to Joey and Tristian's aid and took a beating in their place.

"You stood up for us Yugi and I'll never forget that. Because of you we got that moron expelled and Tristian and I learned what it was like to have a true friend."

"Well at least you retrieved the last puzzle piece, if you hadn't done that I could have never solved the millennium puzzle."

"The truth of the matter is your the best friend I ever had."

"Yeah, it's just too bad you can't come with me to rescue grandpa."

"Don't worry, somehow, someway I promise we'll do it together."

Yugi seemed to perk up after hearing that, "Together."

"You bet, we're a team Yugi."

"But how can you go without an invitation?"

"Hmm."

 **Domino City Pier**

It was late at night when Yugi got to the peir, their were duelist from far and wide all gathered here to get on the boat to Duelist kingdom. The boat was still docked as a man in a suit wearing shades at night began to speak. "Duelists, welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past duel monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win, it all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now the duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in the last two days, I don't really have a set schedule for this fic, I just upload when I get an Idea._**

 ** _Enjoy, I'll try and have part 2 uploaded by Tuesday or earlier._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5: The Journey to Duelist Kingdom(Part II)**

 **Domino City Pier**

Every duelist was psyched. They were ready to get on the ship that would take them to the promised land, Duelist Kingdom. Yugi had mentally prepared himself for this tournament, he was ready to face any and all challenges that stood in his way. Yugi got in line with the rest of the duelist who were presenting their star chips as proof of their qualification into the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel." ,said one of Pegasus's employees. "Hey get out of here, only official duelists are allowed on board."

"Hey! How do you know that I'm not official?" ,said a very familiar voice.

Yugi and the rest of the other duelists all turned their heads to see who was causing the line to hold up. Sure enough Yugi knew who was causing everything to stall, it was none other than his friend Joey who was trying to force his way into the tournament.

"We know because official duelist aren't trying to sneak through the lower hatches." The employees of Pegasus didn't care what Joey had to say, two of them had him by the arms and were trying to escort him out of the area.

"Joey? What the!" Yugi ran to his friends aid hoping to deescalate the situation.

"Quite struggling kid, where just going to throw you out." Pegasus's men where starting to get very annoyed with Joey.

"No way! I came here to duel and that's what I'm gonna do." ,said a very confident Joey.

"Leave him alone." ,said Yugi.

"What's up Yugi."

"Joey. What are you doing here?"

Joey just chuckled, "Come on Yugi, you really think I would let you do this on your own. Come on, help me out."

Yugi was smiling now, his friend came all the way out here just to help him.

 **Domino City Pier- Off to the side**

The Pier employees were loading crates onto the boat, they were so caught up in their work they didn't notice they were about to have three stowaways. Tea, Tristian, and Miho had snuck onto the pier and were now about to enter a giant crate to get onto the boat.

"Ok, there distracted." ,Tea whispered.

"All right, lets go." ,whispered Tristian.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" ,asked a nervous Miho.

"Do you have a better idea?" ,asked a slightly annoyed Tea.

Miho just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

Tea, Tristian, and Miho all entered the giant crate and shut the crate door behind them.

 **Domino City Pier**

Joey, Yugi, and Pegasus's henchmen where still trying to come to some sort of understanding.

"He's with me, you've got to let him on." ,said Yugi.

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. No exceptions." ,said the henchmen.

"But Joey has a star chip, didn't he tell you."

"I do?" ,asked a very confused Joey.

Yugi smiled and held out his hand to Joey. Joey didn't really understand what was going on, but he also held out his hand. Joey was surprised when he saw Yugi place one of his star chips in his hand. "See, Joey has a star chip. According to the rules for entering the Duelist Kingdom, anyone with a star qualifies."

"That may be, but all participants are given two star chips, you'll be at a serious disadvantage." ,said the now ticked off henchmen.

"Maybe, but I'll take that risk than be without my friend when we reach the Duelist Kingdom, I need him."

"Yugi." Joey was stunned, not only could he help Yugi out, now he also had a chance to help his sister.

One of the henchmen pulled out a cellphone and began to dial a number. "Mr. Pegasus, we've got a problem."

 **Domino City Pier- Off to the side**

Tea, Tristian, and Miho were sitting in the giant crate as it was getting moved around, needless to say it was very uncomfortable. As the crate moved everyone kept on crashing into each other, it was super annoying.

"Woah!" ,said Tea as she crashed into Miho.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this." ,said an aggravated Miho.

"Shhh." said Tristian trying to quite both girls down.

"Don't shush me!" ,said Miho.

"That includes me." ,Tea added.

"Would you both just pipe down." Tristian could only wonder how he got himself in this situation.

 **OPEN OCEAN- Duelist Kingdom ship- Upper Deck**

Yugi and Joey were leaning on the railing of the ship and staring out at the vast ocean. Yugi and Joey had never been on a ship before so everything here was new to them, this was going to be a very interesting ride.

"I'm glad they let you on board Joey."

"Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me."

As Joey and Yugi were talking they hadn't noticed that someone was listening in on them. A woman with a long blonde hair, purple eyes, lipstick, and fair skin and sporting a purple sleeveless jacket was approaching them. "Well what do we have here?" ,came a voice from behind Yugi and Joey.

"Huh." ,saw the collective reply of both Yugi and Joey.

"Wow." Standing right in front of Joey was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. He had a deep blush on his face as he stared at the unnamed woman, just who was she?

"So your the Yugi kid everybody's talking about huh?" ,asked the unnamed woman.

Joey continued to stare at the woman with a dopey look on his face. "Woah, check it out."

The woman walked right past Joey and continued to talk to Yugi. "I'm surprised that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. Your famous ya known."

"Thanks very much I think." ,said Yugi as he began to nervously trip over his words.

"Hey miss, I'm a really good friend of Yugi the master duelist, in fact..."

The woman cut Joey off before he could finish to give Yugi some advise. "Look, your either a champion or a chump so cut this guy loose, he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." After the mystery woman gave Yugi her advice she started to walk away.

"Please crush me." ,said a grinning and blushing Joey to the mystery woman.

The woman stopped for a minute and turned her head to speak. "I'll crush all of you eventually, and the names Mai."

On the side of the boat Tristian and Tea were listening in on the conversation. Tristian had the same dopey look Joey had when he laid eyes on Mai, and Tea had a look of utter anger.

"How arrogant, there's nobody better at playing duel monsters than Yugi." ,said Tea.

"Shhh. Quiet or the'll hear you." ,said Tristian.

"I don't care, he's still the best. By the way, where'd Miho go?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't know, she was here a few minutes ago."

Suddenly Tea and Tristian heard a heaving sound coming from behind them, they turned to see Miho arced over the railing of the boat. Tristian went to go check on her and she looked sick and almost green.

"Hey Tristian..." ,said a sickly Miho.

"Yea?"

"I think I have sea sickness."

Before Tristian could respond Miho covered her mouth and went back to heaving off the side of the boat, this was going to be a long trip.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's note: I guess I'll be uploading earlier than I expected.**_

 _ **It looks like this will be a 3 parter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: The Journey to Duelist Kingdom(Part III)**

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Passenger quarters**

Yugi and Joey as well as every other duelist on the ship went inside, it was cold out after all. Yugi and Joey were on their way to the passengers quarters and saw that they were cramped and there was almost no room for them to sit, Joey was going to have to complain to somebody.

"Hey! Is this a joke or what? This is a luxury cruiser, I know you've got better rooms somewhere." ,Joey complained to the only employee in the room.

Another employee came into the room to investigate the disturbance, only to see the same guy from earlier causing trouble. "You again, we cut you a break and now your causing more trouble. Do you want to get thrown out of here?"

As all this was happening two duelists walked into the room to see what all the fuss was about. The two duelist were none other than Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor from the duel monsters regional championships that Yugi and company had watched on T.V.

Weevil was the first to speak. "Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?"

Yugi instantly turned around when he heard Weevil's voice. "Huh, yeah and your..."

"Weevil and Rex the dyno duelist." ,said Joey finishing Yugi's sentence.

"Ha, your wasting your time with those guys, private rooms are reserved for finalists from the last championship like us." ,said Rex.

"Congratulations on winning the regionals Weevil." ,said Yugi.

"It was nothing."

"Yea, I went easy on him that time." ,said Rex.

"Yea, well this time Yugi and I are going to take the tournament, right Yugi?" ,Joey asked excitedly.

"To tell you the truth, winning the last tournament didn't feel like much of an achievement. I guess I can't really call myself a champion until I defeat the duelist the beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it." ,said Weevil as he adjusted his glasses.

"I look forward to it too."

"I'm looking forward to some dyno demolition." ,said Rex smugly.

Weevil walked up to Yugi and began to whisper, "Let me tell you a little secret, something the other players don't know about the games yet."

"Oh, isn't that cheating?"

"The other duelists will find out soon enough, but there are new rules on the island that require a lot more strategy."

"Ah, rules are for wimps, in dueling you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. Its one, or the other." ,said Rex.

"Strength is good, but you need to combine it with other types of cards." ,said Joey.

Rex just smirked. "Who asked you, stay out of my way or I'll stomp you like everyone else." Rex walked away after that, he didn't seem interested in hearing Joey's retort.

Joey had a huge tick mark on his forehead. "We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island."

"Ignore him, lets scope out the competition." ,said Weevil sneakily.

"What do ya mean?" ,asked a confused Joey.

Weevil pointed to the group of other competitors that were behind them trading cards. "Check out those chumps. There already trading over there, players are already swapping cards to improve their decks and get ready for the tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponents cards."

 _'Oh, this must be how Weevil gets so much insight into his opponents strategies.' ,_ thought Yugi.

Joey took of into the crowed of duelists who were trading, hopefully he would get some good cards that would help him in the tournament.

"Guess Joey trading."

"If you've come all this way and your still trying to improve your deck, then you must be pretty desperate." ,said Weevil. Before Weevil walked away he told Yugi he would se him on the flip side.

Meanwhile on a different part of the ship, Rex Raptor was walking to his private room when he suddenly heard the complaints of a woman echo throughout the halls. As Rex rounded the corner, he saw Mai yelling at some poor stooge in a suit.

"This is truly, truly outrageous! You expect a lady like me to stay at this dump without even a shower!" ,said an angry Mai.

The poor stooge was backing away in fear as Mai got up in his face. "I'm sorry mam, but rules are rules, there's nothing I can do."

Mai wasn't having any of this man's excuses. "I don't care! Call your superior, get him on the phone right now."

Internally, Rex was enjoying watching Mai scare the stooge with her demands. "Keep acting up and they'll throw you off the boat." ,Rex told Mai.

Mai just looked at Rex for a second before speaking. "Who do you think you are?"

"A champion with a luxury room." ,said Rex with a smirk and a blush.

"Really? Could I see it?" ,asked Mai.

"You bet! Come check it out!" ,said Rex. Rex was like putty in Mai hands, if only he knew.

 **Duelist Kingdom Ship- Upper deck**

Even though the upper deck of the ship was now empty, Tea decided to walk around for a bit.

"Tea. Stay down or we're busted." ,said Tristian as he tried to comfort Miho who had just finished puking up what ever she had for dinner.

"It's freezing out here, I just can't sit still."

"You should have worn a jacket." ,Miho said weakly.

"In another few hours the sun will rise." ,said Tristian as he pointed out to see.

Tea had a pulsing tick mark on the back of her head and began to shake her fist at Tristian. "That's not funny Tristian."

"It was kind of funny." ,Miho said quietly with a weak smile.

Everyone's moment was interrupted when the door to the upper deck slowly began to open. "Get down." ,Tristian quietly ordered.

A boy with long snow white hair, brown eyes, and a sweater came through the door and started to lean on the rail and stare out at the sea.

"Isn't that Bakura?" ,asked Tea since she didn't really know him, the only time Tea had ever seen him was at school.

"That definitely looks like him." ,said Miho.

"But what's he doing here?" ,asked Tristian.

"Maybe he's a part of the tournament." ,said Tea.

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Rex's room**

"So, what do you think of my cool digs?" asked Rex.

"Its beautiful, you must a strong card player." said Mai doing her best girly girl impression. Rex's room had everything she wanted, a long couch, a comfortable bed, and an actual shower. Mai knew Rex was too enamored with her to realize he was being used, all she had to do now was find a way to ditch the sap.

"I am a strong card player." ,Rex said arrogantly.

"Really. I love duel monsters, how about we play a game."

Rex sat down on the couch before speaking. "Ha! Who do you think your talking to, there's no way you could beat me." Rex just oozed Arrogance, he couldn't even tell Mai was setting him up for al fall.

"Please. Let me try." Mai should have won an award for her performance, she had Rex wrapped around her finger.

"You'd never win." ,said Rex.

"Tell you what, if you win I'll give you a kiss." ,said Mai sweetly.

Rex was grinning like a madman and blushing like crazy, he thought this trip couldn't get any better.

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Stern of the boat**

Yugi and Joey were sitting at a table showing each other their respective cards. Yugi had his small golden box on the table since it's where he keeps his most valuable cards. Joey was excited as usual, he was ready to show Yugi what card trading had done fore his deck.

"Hey Yugi, I got some good cards from all the trading I did." Joey showed Yugi the cards he was holding, Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby dragon, and a Shield and Sword card.

"With these new magic cards combined with your monsters you'll have a real strong deck." ,said Yugi.

"All right! So now I'm ready to win every duel I play."

"I think your going to find out it's a little harder than that Joey." Yugi began to open his golden box and pull out a card to give to Joey. "Here, add this to your deck. It can come in handy when your in a really tight spot."

Joey took the card Yugi gave him. "Thanks I'll take it, I can't get over how your always helping me out."

"Ah, we meet again." ,said a voice from behind Yugi and Joey.

Yugi and Joey both turned around to see Weevil from earlier.

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Rex's room**

Rex and Mai were sitting across from each other with Mai's dueling deck in front of them on the table.

"Ok then, cut the cards." ,said Mai as she slid her deck closer to Rex.

"So were playing with your cards huh." ,Rex said as he cut the deck. _'Ha ha ha, this will be snap.'_

Rex had a confident look on his face while Mai kept s collect one on hers. Rex put the deck back together and asked Mai what would happen if she won.

"If I win, you agree to clear out of the room for the rest of the trip ok."

"Clear out? I'm not gonna lose, you've got a deal."

Mai started to smile, "The first card is the Shadow of Eyes."

Rex flipped a card over and it was the card Mai said it would be, the Shadow of Eyes. "How'd you do that?"

Mai closed her eyes and spoke again, "The next card is Harpie Lady, then Elegant Egotist, followed by Cyber Shield."

One by one Rex placed down each card and again and again Mai was correct. "Oh no! She was right again."

"This is my card technique, I always know what cards I have and can pick which ever one I want at any time. So go ahead and deal'em Rex."

Rex was grinning like a nervous idiot, he knew he had screwed up now. "I think I'm in trouble."

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Stern of the boat**

"The evening wind sure feels nice. So, did you trade for any good cards Yugi?" ,said Weevil as looked at Yugi and Joey.

"Nah, I'm going to duel with the cards I brought along with me." ,said Yugi.

"I figured as much, you used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare."

"Can I see them." ,asked Weevil.

"I don't see why not, just be careful with them, ok." ,said Yugi as he went into his box and handed the Exodia cards to Weevil to look at.

Weevil held all five pieces of Exodia in the palm of his hands, what magnificent cards they were. "You know, as a duelist I've tried coming up with strategies to beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything, until just this moment." Weevil began walking near the very end of the boat with the Exodia cards.

"Huh." ,said a confused Yugi.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" ,said Weevil as he through all five pieces of that special duel monster off the boat.

"Noooo!" ,shouted Yugi as his most power monster was sent out to sea.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, now there's no one that can challenge me." ,said Weevil as he walked off.

Joey was pissed, how could Weevil chuck one of the most powerful monsters into the sea.

"Those were the Exodia cards my grandpa gave me." ,said a distressed Yugi.

"I'll get'em." ,said Joey as he hopped the rail of the ship and dove into the water to retrieve that legendary duel monster.

"Joey don't!" ,yelled Yugi, but it was much too late.

Joey popped up out of the water and yelled to Yugi that he was going to get every piece of Exodia back for him.

"No Joey! Those cards aren't worth dying for!" ,shouted Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi, look I got a card already." ,said Joey as he was struggling against the unforgivingly cold water.

"Joey, swim back to the ship!"

"No way! At least this way I can finally do something to help someone I care about." As soon as Joey said that the water current started to become too much for him. "The current sure is strong, but if I punk out now then who's gonna help my sister serenity." Joey began to think about his sister's message and what it meant for him to make it at Duelist Kingdom. Joey found another Exodia piece before the current knocked Joey under the water.

"Joey!" ,shouted Yugi as he jumped into the water to save his friend.

Yugi found Joey struggling to stay afloat, he told Yugi he only needed to find the last three cards before exhaustion overtook him and he fell beneath the waves. Yugi swam under the water pulled Joey back up where he could get some fresh air.

Suddenly the ships latter fell down and it was revealed to be Tea and Tristian that threw it down for Yugi to grab.

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Rex's room**

Before Rex knew it, he was out on his back. He had lost the game, his room, and a potential kiss from a beautiful leady.

"Get lost loser, oh and thanks for the room." ,said Mai as she locked Rex out.

To say Rex was mad was an understatement. _'I'll get you back for this Mai.'_

 **Duelist Kingdom ship- Stern of the boat**

Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Tea, and Miho were all reunited at last on the ship to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi and Joey were soaked from having jumped in the water and Joey felt worse than he's ever felt in a long time.

"That was close, I'm sure glad you guys showed up when you did, really glad." ,said Yugi.

"Were a team, we all stick together." ,said Tea.

"We'll always have your back." said Tristian.

"Ditto." said Miho as she was back over the rail.

"Thanks a lot you guys." ,said a smiling Yugi.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I failed. I only found two of your cards." ,said Joey as he held up the two cards.

"It's ok Joey."

"It's not ok, it's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody, even my own sister Serenity."

"Serenity?" ,asked Yugi.

"Really? You have a sister Joey." ,asked Tea.

"Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids, she lives far away with my mother. My sisters had really bad eyes since she was born, eventually she'll go blind."

"I'm sorry." ,said Yugi.

"Thanks Yug, she sent me a message. The doctors told her that the time has come, soon he eyes will be impossible to repair even with surgery. But there are specialists that can preform the surgery now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight, but there's no way I can pay for the operation, that's why I have to win, for her! Winnin at the Duelist Kingdom and get'n the prize money is the only way to help Serenity."

Everyone listened to what Joey had to say and it really pulled at their heart strings. Winning at Duelist Kingdom means everything to Joey, the same as Yugi, what would happen if they were the final two. A few hours passed and the sun came shinning over the horizon. Everyone was at the bow of the boat now, the sky was bright and the wind was blowing.

"We'll both do our best Joey, you for your sister and me for my grandpa."

Joey didn't say a word, he didn't need to, he was ready for any challenge that lied ahead.

"That's right, we'll do this together." ,said Tea.

"Look, the island." ,said Tristian as the Duelist Kingdom island came into view.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom, that's it, where almost their." ,said Yugi.

 **Tea's Soul Room**

 **"At long last I'm almost to Duelist Kingdom. Watch your back Pegasus, I'm coming for you."**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's Note: Another early chapter, I hope it's to your liking.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Yugi vs Weevil (Part I)**

 **Duelist Kingdom**

The Duelist Kingdom ship had finally arrived near the island. The sun was shinning, the seagulls were squawking, and the waters were calm, it truly looked like it was going to be a good day. Yugi and his friends were still at the front of the boat watching the Duelist Kingdom castle come closer into their field of vision.

"Man, this Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place Yugi. Finding your grandpa is not gonna be easy." ,said Joey.

"Well, we've got to start somewhere." ,said Yugi as the Duelist Kingdom ship came into port. The ship dropped it's anchor and the ship doors began to open. The port itself was crawling with Pegasus's henchmen, they all looked really intimidating.

"Woah. Check out the suits." ,Joey said as he stared at the port.

One of the henchmen picked up a megaphone and started to speak. "Attention all duelists, please exit the ship in an orderly fashion."

After the henchman said that Tristian started to realize the situation he, Tea, and Miho were in. "Hey Tea, what if one of those security guys finds out all three of us are stowaways? We outta play it safe and swim back."

"We're in the middle of nowhere lame brain! If you just try and act normal we'll be ok."

"I don't care as long as I get off this boat." ,Miho added.

Everyone began to exit the boat in a calm and orderly manner, except for Tristian who was sweating. He kept repeating to himself over and over again to act cool as he walked passed Pegasus's scary and quite possibly armed henchmen.

"Hey you." ,said one of the henchmen to Tristian. Yugi, Joey, Miho, and Tea all stopped to see what was going on.

"You don't have to be nervous, you all are our guests on this island." ,said the henchmen.

"That's right, I'm your guest." Tristian took a nervous bow and continued to walk with his friends. Everyone stopped walking when they found a spot on the island port where they could talk. "I think I just had a heart attack." ,said a hunched over Tristian.

Tea just smiled. "Way to play it cool Tristian, that didn't look suspicious at all."

"I'm just happy to be off the boat. I'm never going to get on another one again." ,said Miho who didn't look sickly anymore.

"All right. All of us mad it here safe and..." Joey never finished his sentence because he let out a huge sneeze that almost hit Tea.

"Eww!" Tea was just glad she was fast enough to get out of the way.

"You wouldn't have gotten that could if it wasn't for weevil." Yugi remembered how Joey had jumped off of the boat to save his Exodia cards that Weevil threw off the ship.

"Speaking of our wormy friend, it looks like he just slithered his way off of the boat and is already looking to start some trouble." Joey turned his head to direct all his attention to Weevil who was smirking at all of them. "That slime ball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face."

 _'I would to, but we don't have time for Weevil right now.' ,_ thought Yugi as he glared at Weevil.

Yugi was ripped from his thoughts when one of Pegasus's henchmen started to speak. "Welcome all duelist, please follow the stares to meet your host." The nameless thug pointed to the Duelist Kingdom castle that was right behind him.

Yugi just stared at the golden looking castle. "That castle has to belong to Pegasus."

"Then what are we wait'n for?" ,asked Joey was he made his was to the castle.

Everyone was walking up the zigzag stairs that lead to the castle until Tea turned her head to see Bakura staring at them from the woods. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? What do you see Tea?" ,asked Yugi.

Tea just started pointing to where Bakura was standing. "It looked like Bakura."

"Bakura from school?" ,asked a slightly shocked Yugi. Yugi and everyone turned to where Tea saw Bakura, only to find him not there anymore.

"Where is he?" ,asked Miho.

"Again with this Bakura stuff." ,said Tristian.

"Where is he Tea?" ,asked Joey.

"That's two times that I've seen him now and he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head?"

"Come on. We're on a rescue mission remember." ,said Tristian as everyone started walking. Even though Tea couldn't hear her, in the back her mind Yami Tea was thinking. **_'That Bakura is gonna be trouble.'_**

As everyone walked away Bakura appeared out of the woods one more time to watch them leave.

 **Duelist Kingdom Castle**

Every single duelist that was on the ship was huddled in front of the castle to wait for their host and scope out the completion. The duelists noticed Weevil Underwood the regional champion, Rex Raptor the runner up, and Mako Tsunami, the man who ranked third. All the duelists also noticed that world champion Kaiba wasn't there, they heard he had lost a duel to Yugi and now he was the one to beat.

"Attention! Your benevolent host is here to greet you all." ,said a henchmen from the castle balcony.

 _'Hm.' ,_ was all Yugi thought.

Joey just clenched his fist. "What I wouldn't give to get five minutes alone with Pegasus."

Maximillian Pegasus appeared at the top of his castle balcony, you could tell he enjoyed looking down on all the competitors.

 _'I'm not leaving this island without my grandpa, I don't care what surprised Pegasus has in store for me.'_

"Greetings duelists, I am Maximillian Pegasus. It is my great honor and privilege to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the worlds greatest duelists, but come tournaments end only one will be crowned king of games. I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, creativity, and cunning, for this will be a tournament unlike any other. To keep track of your progress each of you has been given a dueling glove ,and you have also been given two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in, to advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three million dollar prize you must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle where you'll face me in one final duel.

 _'If grandpa's here I bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle. But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just going to have to win enough star chips to get inside.' ,_ Yugi thought to himself.

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you've ever experienced." ,said Pegasus. "State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be, you'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves, when the skies light up with fireworks the duels will begin."

When Pegasus finished his speech and walked away, the duelist began to cheer for their gracious host. Inside the castle Pegasus began to think to himself, _'The duelists have arrived. Yugi has taken the bait, and the games are about to begin. Everything's going according to plan.'_

Outside the castle Yugi started to think. _'I gotta to win my way into that castle, I just gotta.'_

 **Duelist Kingdom Forest**

"Yugi. I don't know if I can win this thing, maybe it would be best if you take your star chip back." ,said a doubtful Joey.

"Nah you keep it, your little sisters counting on you to win the tournaments prize money for her."

"Thanks man."

"You can do it, you just gotta to steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first." ,said Tea.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way up." ,said Tristian.

"You trained hard Joey, I know you'll beat any duelist you come across." ,said Miho.

"Thanks you guys. Well Yugi, between my sister and your grandpa we don't have any room for mistakes."

"Right." ,said a nodding Yugi.

"The fireworks, it's starting." ,said Tea.

The Duelist Kingdom castle fireworks went off for all duelists to see. The champions, rookies, and amateurs were all ready to duel their hearts out for the chance to win three million dollars and forever be crowned the king of games.

"Lets do it!" ,yelled an excited Yugi.

Yugi and his friends started to walk around the island and look for an opponent. Since it was so quiet Joey decided to speak. "So what's your plan Yugi?"

"Well I might as well stick with Weevil, after all we do have a score to settle."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Isn't that him up there?" ,asked Miho as She and everyone else looked up at the hill in front of them.

Sure enough, in the shadows stood a grinning Weevil. "Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!"

As soon as Yugi issued his challenge Weevil began to laugh and run away.

"Hey, wait!" ,yelled Tristian.

"I can't believe it, Weevil's runnin away." ,said Joey.

Everyone took off running after Weevil. Weevil continued to laugh as he ran down a narrow pathway that was soon being overrun by moths.

"Where did all these moths come from?" ,asked Tristian.

"I don't know but they're disgusting." ,answered Tea.

"He's kind of fast for a little guy."

"Maybe your just slow for a big guy."

 _'I hate bugs, I hate bugs, I hate bugs' ,_ though Miho.

"We're never gonna catch him, as long as the whole islands in bounds he can keep runnin all day." ,stated Joey.

 _'What's Weevil up to, he's wanted to duel me ever since we met on the boat, so what's he running for. Wait a minute...' ,_ thought yugi. Yugi stared at the moths and remembered what Weevil had told him on the boat about the new rules. _'This must have something to do with the new rules, so I need to figure out what they are and fast.'_

The moths disappeared and everyone came to a halt when the found Weevil alone in a small forest clearing. "There he is." ,said Joey.

"Welcome said the spider to the fly, you flew right into my trap. Again!" ,said a grinning Weevil as he thought about how he got rid of yugi's Exodia cards.

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat Weevil." Yugi tapped into the power of his millennium puzzle and Yami Yugi appeared, ready to duel.

 **Tea's Soul Room**

 **"So he's returned again, and I'm so close I could reach out. For now play your game, I'll be with you every step of the way."** ,said a sinister Yami Tea.

 **Duelist Kingdom Forest**

 **"All right Weevil, lets see if your as good at dueling as you are running away." ,Said Yami Yugi.**

Weevil was just smirking. "Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?"

 **"It's time to duel."**

Weevil started to let out a low chuckle. "As you Wish!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Author's note: Well, everyone has finally made it to Duelist Kingdom and many trials await our heroes._**

 ** _This is Tuesday's chapter and some time this week or next week part 2 will be uploaded so keep checking for it._**

 ** _I also want to say thank you for the positive feedback I've been getting._**

 ** _Have a great Tuesday everybody :)_**

"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Yugi vs Weevil (Part II)**

 **Duelist Kingdom Forest**

The ground beneath everyone began to shake, it was almost as if they were all trapped within an earthquake. Weevil continued to chuckle like a little psycho as the ground continued to shake. **"What have you done?" ,** asked Yami Yugi.

"woah, the entire ground is transforming!" ,said Tristian.

The ground behind Weevil started to open up and a giant virtual dueling arena like the one at Kaiba Corp. appeared. This arena was red on one side and blue on the other with a giant dueling grid in the middle of it. There was also two dueling desk across from each other that had a mini dueling grid on them for cards.

"It's gigantic!" ,said Tea in awe.

"This aint gonna be like the duels back home." ,said a stunned Joey.

"You just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out!" ,said Weevil.

 **"What is that?" .** Yami Yugi asked himself.

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island." ,said Joey.

"Well Pegasus did say that state of the art dueling arenas cover the entire island." ,said Miho.

"I'll just meet you on the field." Weevil ran over to the red dueling desk, and when he stood on it, it rose like an elevator so he could get a full view of the field. Yami Yugi walked over to the blue dueling desk that rose up like Weevil's.

"I don't like this, Weevil is a little too cocky." ,said Joey.

"I noticed that you have only one star chip Yugi, I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once your gone, everyone else's star chips will be easy pickings.

 **"Not if I take your two first."**

"What!?"

 **"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us."**

"Ha! Why should I risk both my star chips when you only have one?"

 **"Because I have something else I think you want... my whole duel monsters deck."**

Weevil started chuckling. "So you'd risk your grandfather's deck? Fine with me. Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all."

"Exterminate?" ,Tea asked out loud.

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito." ,cheered Joey.

"Well Yugi, it's time to begin." ,said Weevil. The dueling grid in the arena turned into a mini forest field.

"Duel/ **Duel!" ,** said Weevil and Yami Yugi in unison.

 _ **Weevil(2000)-Yugi(2000)**_

Weevil drew his first card and placed it on the grid. "Well Yugi, lets how you like my Killer Needle(1200/1000)." A giant hornet like monster appeared on the field and it looked gross.

 **"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard(1200/800) first. This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point."** The Mammoth Graveyard appeared and let out a zombie elephant sound. **"ATTACK!"**

The Mammoth graveyard started to charge at Weevil's killer Needle. "Killer Needle, lets show the Mammoth your stinger. ATTACK!"

Both Monsters where now charging at each other with there attack points dead even. The Killer Needle raised it's stinger and buried it in the Mammoth Graveyard's head, destroying it.

 **"NO!"**

"Ha! Gone after only one sting. He must be allergic."

 _'I don't get it? ,_ thought Yugi _. 'Both creatures were evenly matched, it should have been a stalemate.'_

"Have you begun to figure out why I lead you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around then you'll see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest, and who thrives in the forest? Bugs, the strongest and most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus. I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you would be getting a field bower bonus instead of me, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Killer Needle(1560/1040)

"He cheated. He lead us here because he knew he would have an unfair advantage." ,said Joey.

"Go ahead, call me a cheater, your all just angry you didn't swipe the rules yourselves, and because you didn't little Yugi is about to get stung."

 **"Ha ha ha."**

"What? How can you be laughing?" ,asked a surprised Weevil.

 **"Because... take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now."**

Suddenly a white light started to erupt from Weevil's Killer Needle. Soon Weevil's monster exploded and disappeared from the field.

"No! My monster, what have you done to my monster?" Weevil growled in anger as he looked at his dueling grid and saw his monster had the higher attack points. "This makes no sense, my creature was super charged with the field power bonus. But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful."

 **"looks like my Mammoth Graveyard got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bug did from the forest."**

Weevil was seething. "The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone."

 **"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here Weevil, why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel, but when I saw this holographic display grid it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kina like a home field advantage, and what makes this island so special is that it has every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately lead us to this spot, you were clearly homing to get some sort of field advantage."**

"Your awfully clever to put it all together like that Yugi." ,said a grinning Weevil. "But figuring out one rule won't be enough, there are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all."

"You can beat him Yugi." ,Tea cheered.

"Knock him out of the tournament!" ,cheered Miho.

"Don't let that flea scare ya, he's bluffing." ,said Joey.

"Really." ,said Weevil as he drew a card. "Lets see how you handle this bluff." A giant purple beetle with yellow eyes appeared in the field. "My Hercules Beetle(1950/2600) will find a way to crawl under your skin."

 _'Even though I know about the field power bonus it's to late to rebuild my deck now. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet.' ,_ thought Yugi.

 **"I play Feral Imp(1300/1400)... and now I'll add this horn of the unicorn magic card to raise my Imp's attack points."**

Feral Imp(2000/1400)

"Ha! You'll have to do a lot better than that. Hercules Beetle attack!"

 **"Feral Imp, Magic lightning attack!"**

Both monsters unleashed there attacks at each other, Weevil's Hercules Beetle survived, but Yugi's Imp wasn't so lucky.

"Yugi's attack had no effect!" ,said Tristian.

"Somethin's screwy!" ,said Joey.

"I know, Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing." ,said Tea.

"I really hate bugs." ,said Miho.

 **"My Imp's magic lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle, is this another trick Weevil?"**

"No Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack. Since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he had more than enough power felt to destroy your puny feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points."

 _ **Weevil(2000)-Yugi(1350)**_

"Even that four eye ticks weakest insects are gonna be tough to beat so long as he has that field power bonus." ,said Joey.

"Yea, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off." ,said Tristan.

"That Weevil is a no good cheat." ,said Tea.

"Yea, he doesn't even deserve to be in this tournament." ,said Miho.

"It's your turn Yugi, make your move." ,said Weevil.

 _'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. By putting my card in defense mode my monster will take a hit, but my life points will be sparred.' ,_ thought Yugi as he place a monster card face down.

"So we're defending now are we? Very clever, since I can't see your monster's defense points I can't be sure I can beat it, but even your strongest monster can't stand up to my Basic Insect(650/910). Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm also upgrading him with a level three laser cannon and a level 2 power boost." Weevil's basic insect now had a cannon and a booster on it's back, it was ready to fight any monster Yugi had.

 _'No! His insect is so powerful now, my defense won't stand a chance, and after it falls my life points are next.' ,_ thought Yugi.

"Now Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, it's... PAYBACK TIME!"

Weevil's insect charged up it's level three laser cannon and fired a yellow beam that decimated Yugi's defense monster.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to survive my insect's laser powered arsenal." ,said a chuckling Weevil.

 **"Then I'll play this card." ,** said Yami Yugi as he place another card face down in defense mode.

 _'Hmm, another defense card no doubt, I'll make sure defending is all he can do.' ,_ thought Weevil. "I'm going to keep you on the defensive, attack now with any monster and you will instantly activate this trap card." ,said Weevil as he held up a card.

"That Weevil has Yugi cornered." ,said Tristian.

"Yeah, he can't even counter attack." ,said Joey.

"As long as my trap card is in play your powerless to make a move against me. So... does my tightening web make you squirm?" ,asked Weevil.

 _'He's to busy bragging, he not paying attention to any of my moves. Maybe I can set a little trap of my own.' ,_ Yugi thought as Yami Yugi laid a card face down.

"Face it Yugi I've got you pinned down, and while you can't attack me I can attack you any time I want. Each turn you cower, I create a new monster." A black bug with red eyes appeared on Weevils side of the field. As Yami Yugi drew another card, Weevil's army of bugs kept on increasing. "Keep drawing Yugi, my army of insects just keeps getting bigger, I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg."

 _'That's right Weevil, put all your monsters on the field. That's exactly what I'm counting on.'_

"Just look at our Yugi, he's just so confident up there." ,said Tea.

"I know, when he dueling it's almost like he's a completely different guy." ,said Joey.

Weevil let out another one of his creepy chuckles. "We'll whad'ya know, I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means Yugi, you're about to be exterminated."

 **"Well see what my cards have to say about that." ,** said Yami Yugi as he drew a card and stared at it.

 _'Yes, the Dark Magician(2500/2100) this is perfect, there's no way Weevil can resist him as a target.' ,_ thought Yugi.

 **"All right Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician."**

"Excellent! I'll destroy your very favorite card first. Now my pet, power up your laser cannon." Weevil's basic insect began to charge it's level three laser cannon to destroy Yugi's face down Dark Magician. The tension in the air was thick, no one knew what would happen. "ATTACK!" ,Weevil shouted.

Yami Yugi started to chuckle as Weevils insect was about to fire. "Wha!? Why are you laughing? ,asked a startled Weevil.

 **"Weevil, your not the only one who can set a trap card."**

"WHAT!"

 **"You were so busy grandstanding that you paid no attention to the cards I put into play."**

"But I thought they were all monster c-cards!" ,Weevil stuttered.

 **"Not all, while you loaded the field with all your bug monsters I prepared a special surprise." ,** Yami Yugi held up a card so Weevil could see it. **"Behold my Mirror Force trap card."**

Weevil was shocked, how could he have not noticed he was being played. "Hold your fire!" ,shouted Weevil to his Basic Insect.

 **"Too late Weevil, you already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician and the power of my Mirror Force card will reflect your attack right back at you."**

Weevil's insect's cannon opened fire at the Dark Magician who was protected by the power of the Mirror Force. The attack reflected off the mirror and came back to Weevil's side of the field, destroying all of his insects in one fell swoop.

"My life points are devastated." ,said a stunned Weevil.

 **"Yes." ,** Yami Yugi said to himself quietly.

 ** _Weevil(555)-Yugi(1350)_**

Joey, Tristian, Tea, and Miho all cheered for Yugi as he devastated Weevil's life points. **_'Not a bad move.' ,_** thought Yami Tea from the back of Tea's mind.

Weevil's stunned face soon turned into one of rage. _'He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs. How dare he.'_

 **"You are a liar and a cheat Weevil, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated and your life points are low, and as you yourself said before, you have used up all your monsters."**

"Actually I lied about that too." ,said a chuckling Weevil.

 _'Huh?' ,_ thought a shocked Yugi.

"I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings, and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all."

Yami Yugi internally growled in frustration. If what Weevil said is true, this duel was far from over.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Author's note: The duel is underway and Weevil has more surprises in store for Yugi._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter, next week or maybe this week I'll upload part 3._**

 ** _Don't be afraid to give me any ideas or tell me anything you'd like to see in the story._**

 ** _Have a nice Tuesday everybody :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Yugi vs Weevil (Part III)**

 **Duelist Kingdom Forest**

"Don't listen to Weevil Yugi, you've got him on the ropes." ,said Tea.

"Ha ha, yea right." ,said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see none other than Mai standing behind them watching the duel.

"Mai." ,everyone said all together.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's regional champion, he's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of."

Tea was seething, Mai really knew how get on her nerves. _'Oh that Mai, always butting in with her big mouth, well I'm not going to let her trash my friends.'_ "Nobody asked you, so why don't you take a hike!"

"And miss the chance to see a champion like Weevil as he turns this around, no way."

"Yea, I mean Weevil did come from behind to win the regionals" ,said Joey.

"He's tough and sneaky." ,said Tristian.

"Hmm." ,was Miho's response.

Tea was annoyed by what Tristian and Joey had to say. "Just who's side are you two goofballs on anyways!"

"All I'm say'n is for Yugi, this is his first official duel."

"And he's fighting a champ." ,Tristian added.

 _'Mai you troublemaker, you think you know so much but Yugi will show you.' ,_ thought Tea.

 _'Yugi's got this.' ,_ thought a focused Miho.

"You may have flattened my army of bugs Yugi, but you haven't won. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." ,said Weevil.

 **"You've done an awful lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel Weevil, but I'm still here waiting for the sting."**

"Since you're new to this whole dueling tournament thing I'll make it simple fore you, I'm going to wipe that goofy grin from your face." Weevil looked down at his cards grinning before he decided to speak again. "Now lets see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite." Weevil began to chuckle as he held up his card. "Oh, but this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters. Oh well, I'll just play him in defense mode." Weevil placed his monster card face down in defense mode while keeping a cocky grin on his face.

 **"That would have been a nice bluff, but I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played."** Yami Yugi remembered how Weevil bragged about his trap card, saying Yugi wouldn't be able to make a move against him.

 _'He didn't trap me then, and he's not going to trap me now.'_ ,Yugi thought. ' _Weevil's trap card will activate as soon as I call an attack, and it will destroy all the monsters I have on the field. What if I get all monsters off the field first and then destroy his trap? That's it!'_

 **"I'll spring your trap Weevil."** ,said Yami Yugi as he placed down a card. **"First I'll play the Monster Recovery card, it allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters, return to your cards."** ,Yami Yugi's monsters disappeared from the field and returned to their cards in a quick flash of light. **"Now your trap has nothing to snare, and once my monsters are all safely back in my deck the recovery card also lets me draw a new hand."** Yami Yugi shuffled his deck until he was satisfied and drew a brand new hand. **"Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung."** Yami Yugi placed down his card and shouted, **"Kuriboh(300/200) Attack!"**

"No!", shouted Weevil as his trap card activated. A giant worm like creature emerged from Weevils side of the field and went straight after Yugi's Kuriboh. The worm lunged into the Kuriboh which caused both monsters to explode.

 ** _Weevil(555)-Yugi(1050)_**

 **"Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise, next time don't give your plan away."**

Weevil started to do his usual chuckling. "I didn't. I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap."

 **"What!?"**

"I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this!" Weevil picked up his faced down monster and slammed it down face up. A green looking larvae appeared on the fields squirming around.

 _'It's just a simple little Larvae Moth(650/520), that tiny creature can't be much of a treat. What's Weevil up to now?',_ thought Yugi.

"Sure my Larvae Moth is just a little slug now, but the Cocoon-of-Evolution(0/2000) will change all that."

 **"What!"**

"Isn't it beautiful?" ,asked Weevil with an insane grin on his face.

Weevils Larvae moth began to become incased in a slimy cocoon, nasty sound effects and all.

 _ **'Eww.' ,**_ **thought Yami Yugi.**

"Eeek!" ,shout Miho. "This is why I hate bugs, there just so Disgusting!"

"That's just gross." ,said Tea, although she was looking a bit green in the face.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon." ,said Joey.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." ,said Tristian.

 _'I told those chumps that Weevil would turn this duel around.' ,_ thought Mai.

Weevils Larvae Moth was completely sealed inside the Cocoon-of-Evolution, and it looked completely grody. The cocoon was pink and pulsing, it also had slimy white threads to hold it in place.

"Behold my Cocoon-of-Evolution, ha ha! Inside sits my tiny little Larvae Moth, and over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation from hungry caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!"

 **"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens."**

"Easier said than done Yugi, for my Cocoon-of-Evolution gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing it's defense points. It'll be so strong you won't even be able to scratch its surface." Weevil began to hold up five fingers to emphasize his point. "Just five more turns Yugi, in five turns my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off."

 _'If what Weevil said is true, I better act fast. That thing is getting bigger and stronger with each passing second. I have to find a way to break open that cocoon now, I can't let that moth get to it's fifth stage of evolution. Do I have a card that strong enough to stop it?'_

Yami Yugi placed down a card to go after the Cocoon-of-Evolution. **"Gaia the fierce knight (2300/2100)... SHATTER THAT COCOON!"**

Gaia charged at the cocoon with his spear at the ready. Gaia's attack bounced off the cocoon as if it was made of rubber, the cocoon didn't even have a scratch.

"The field power bonus makes it too strong!" ,shouted Joey in surprise.

"That's one turn down, care to try again?" taunted Weevil as he started to laugh.

 _'Weevil's cocoon is gonna be tough to crack, and for each attack that fails... my life points go down.'_

 ** _Weevil(555)-Yugi(750)_**

"Oh no." ,said a worried Tea.

"Hang tough Yugi, you'll pop that puss bag." ,said Joey.

"Ah ha ha ha ha."

Tea turned her head to look at a now chuckling Mai. "Just what do you think your laughing at?"

"All that stupid cheerleading you're doing, you make it sound like your Yugi still has a chance."

"Of course he does!" ,shouted Tea as Joey had to restrain her.

"Don't listen to her Tea."

Mai crossed her arms and started to speak again. "Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon-of-Evolution has been totally trashed."

"All of them!?" ,was the collective response of Joey and Tristian.

"But Yugi's got us to help him beat it." ,said Tea.

"Hn." was Mai's response. _'Yugi's going to need a lot more than you losers.'_

"Do you hear my Moth growing Yugi, the more time you waste, the more powerful it becomes."

 _'If I don't come up with something quick, I'm not just going to lose this duel, I'll lose my only chance to save my grandpa. There's no way I can let that happen.'_

"Tick tock tick tock." ,taunted Weevil as he drew a card from his deck. "Just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges, then you can stop worrying about how you're going to destroy it, and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 _'Maybe I should prepare a defense just in case I really can't stop that thing.'_ ,Yami Yugi put a card face down and waited for Weevil to make his move.

"You're wasting your turn, no defense will save you once my Moth is out."

Yami Yugi and Weevil began to draw there cards as the tension in the air began to get thicker and thicker, this was truly anyone's duel to win.

 _'I have to find a way to turn this duel around. Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing inside that cocoon is unbeatable, but there's got to be some way to pop that thing open and wipe that smirk off his face. But how?'_

"Hang in there Yugi." ,said Tea.

"You have to win for your grandpa Yugi, he's counting on you." ,said Tristian.

"I know he is." said Yami Yugi.

Joey decided to speak up now. "Then you can't keep letting this little creep push you around, you need to get fired up."

 _'Wait ,that's it, get fired up.'_ ,thought Yugi with new found confidence.

"So do you guys just sit around and work up these lame cheers, or do they just come to you? I mean don't you realize that your pep-talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game."

"And how would you know!" ,yelled Miho which surprised Mai, since she's been here Miho had been mostly quiet. "I bet no one's even wanted to be your friend, let alone cheer fore you."

Mai quickly shook off her surprise and spoke. "Friends haven't helped Yugi any, he's loosing."

Mai was again surprised when she saw that Yugi didn't look as worried as he did a little while ago, in fact he looked a lot more confident that he could win.

"Well Mai, by the look on Yugi's face I'd say having friends did just help him out a lot." ,said Miho as everyone cheered, except for Tea who was sticking her tongue out at Mai.

 _'Brat, what possible idea could Yugi have gotten from these mental morons?'_

Yami Yugi slammed down a card while yelling, **"Curse of Dragon(2000/1500), take flight!"** Yami Yugi then slammed down another card and shouted again. **"And I'll combine it with this magic card! Attack with dragon flame!"**

The Curse of Dragon let out a battle cry before launching a stream of fire from its mouth at the Cocoon-of-Evolution. The fire enveloped the cocoon and everything around it, Weevil's side of the field was set ablaze.

"What do you think your doing? You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon." ,said an annoyed Weevil. Yami Yugi started to chuckle which got Weevil's attention. "What's so funny?"

 **"Whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon. I combined my Burning Land magic card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon."**

Weevil was stunned, his forest was now nothing but cinders and his cocoon was left charred. "With no forest I'll lose my field power bonus!"

 **"Exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly, but without it's field power bonus it's just a big target."**

"AH!" ,shouted a still stunned Weevil.

 **"Now lets try this again. Gaia the fierce knight, ATTACK!"**

Gaia the fierce knight charged at the now weakened cocoon with all his strength and punctured it.

"All right, he popped it open like a zit." ,said Joey.

Weevil let out a low chuckle. The cocoon now had a small puncture in it and you could see something green in it.

Everyone was looking at the cocoon wondering why it was still on the field. "Is it still alive?" ,asked Tea.

"I have a bad feeling were about to find out." ,said Joey.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm back, sorry I've been away ( I had to get my school life in order)**_

 _ **This is the newest chapter for this month and I look forward to your feedback.**_

 _ **Have a nice Thursday everybody :)**_


End file.
